


Love is complicated

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female/Male Pairing, Infidelity, male/male pairing, tri-ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: They have been sneaking around behind the back of her boyfriend...but what happens when he finds out his ex-boyfriend and current girlfriend are doing that?  Well...they simply become more.
Relationships: Mystery Pairing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Love is complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts), [MidnightChardonnay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/gifts).



> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.
> 
> **I want to thank NotAMuggleMiss for being here with me on this journey as the best Beta and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**
> 
> This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of the Rare for Love Fest 2020. This was written as a gift for DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns and MidnightChardonnay the prompt I chose was "I'm not supposed to love you." with the pairing of any.
> 
> #LF2020 #TeamEros

He had blood as pure as it came. As for the object of his affection, she was a blood traitor with unforgettable red hair. He thought eventually he might be able to walk away from her, but as fate would have it, he found that impossible. She was like a drug; he relied on her to get his fix. If you were to ask him when he realized he had fallen in love with her, he would tell you it was one of the many nights they had been sneaking around behind her boyfriend’s back. The boyfriend in question was also his best friend since childhood. 

Now, he had grown tired of all the sneaking around, the lying to everyone, and the secrets that came with their hooking up. He decided it was time to be honest with the girl in question. If she didn’t feel the same for him, then it would be the end of this thing that was developing between them. As for his best friend, he had other plans that included a possible happy ending. But that road would be crossed after he knew where he stood with her. 

“I’m not supposed to love you,” he said to her after they had been drinking in the Astronomy Tower.  He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck. They had snuck out in the middle of the night to meet up, while his best friend was on patrol for the evening as part of his Head Boy duties. 

“What are you talking about?” she giggled. 

“I do….you know. I’m so fucking tired of this….sneaking around, hiding in alcoves, meeting at ridiculous hours of the night. He’s going to figure it out. He’s already become suspicious of me when he notices I leave our dorm for hours at a time some nights. I know you love him and he has told me he loves you too, but once upon a time he was my boyfriend! I know he broke up with me because he wanted to try something new, but I never stopped loving him.” Having said it, he couldn’t take it back, he could only wait to see how she would react once all of the words he had just unloaded onto her registered. 

After a few moments, she spoke: “What do you want to do? I don’t think he will be fond of finding out his girlfriend has been sleeping with his best friend. We can’t just break that kinda news to him lightly,” she hissed. 

“Listen, I just think that you deserve to know how I feel. I am so completely in love with you and I want to be a part of something with you. I can’t just sit around pining all day anymore. I know you feel something for me, I’ve felt it in our magic... It doesn’t mean that you or I love him any less. I want you to honestly think about this. This is going to sound so crazy, but how do you feel about sharing?” he asked. 

“Sharing?... Sharing what? You don’t mean….me?” she questioned him. 

“Yes. You and him and me. The three of us.” He cupped her face with his hand.    
  
“Do you honestly think that he would go for that? That...he would without a doubt be okay with this thing we have going on?” she said. It gave him hope to see that she might be interested in his idea, he just had to keep probing. 

“Yes. You, we can be a tri-ad, a tri-pod...no that's not right...a tri-pair...something like that.” He explained waving his hand in the air in an arch motion as if to make his point. “We already know that he and I have been friendly, given we used to fuck around in the dungeons. It's you I want to know about. Would you be open to all three of us dating? Courting? Because I can’t just have you. I want him too, I can’t deny my feelings for either of you. I miss him. He just got me and he was there for me when I needed someone, you know? Sometimes he gives me these looks and it takes everything in me to pretend I don’t care for him like that anymore.” He poured his soul out to her, desperate to make her see how sincere he was. 

“Theo...I’m not sure about all of this. You telling me that you love me complicates so much. But are you actually telling me it doesn’t have to be complicated? No one will be okay with this. We don’t even know if  _ he _ will be okay with this. What do we do if he says no? You are putting all your faith into him saying yes.” She  gave him an incredulous look and rubbed her temple with her fingertips. 

He had just reached up to move her red hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear when someone began clapping slowly, as echoing footsteps approached them. 

“Would you just imagine, how surprised I was yesterday-” the man in question drawled out as the moon shone on his impeccable blonde hair, “-when I found… my girlfriend, and ex-boyfriend, snogging, in the back of the library?” He paused, letting the silence build between them with his usual dramatic flair. “Where was I supposed to be? On the 4th floor, making my rounds! But I was asked to trade with Granger and so I took the Library first…” 

“It’s….” Theo began to protest. 

“Not what it looks like?” the blonde interrupted. “Pray tell, Theo… what do you think, that I think, this looks like?” He challenged him, pointing between the two of them. 

“It looks like your best mate is moving in on your girl - but that just isn’t it.” Theo started to explain.

“Sorry, Theo! Excuse me if I don’t suddenly believe you. Have you forgotten that we used to sleep together? There is nothing you could say that would cover this up. I know you too well, or have you forgotten all the times my cock used to fill your ass all the way to the hilt.”    
  
The girl's eyes went wide at the revelation. Theo ignored her shock and pushed on “I love Ginny, I know you do as well, and I love you! Yes, okay, I’ll admit it. We’ve been sneaking around. I am sorry for that, but somewhere along the way I fell for her,” Theo stated.

“I heard your little plan, but there is just one problem,” the blonde man said. 

“And what's that?” Theo questioned.

“Wait a minute, both of you,” she interjected, waving her hand and giving them both a look to shut them up. “What are you saying Draco? Would you really want to open our relationship up?” Ginny asked, her brows furrowing. 

“Love, you have been extra cheery since your little tryst started. Not to mention every time we have sex, you are spot on with the blowjobs. I can’t complain. I knew you had to be doing something, or should I say someone. I'm okay with it. If it had to be anyone, I’m honestly relieved it's Theo. Though, why he didn’t tell me is beyond me.” Draco explained.

Theo could barely believe the things Draco was saying. He had been hoping for this day for a very long time and he was about to get exactly what he wanted. All of them, together as one. 

“What I am saying is, I want you, both of you,” Draco admitted.

Theo and Ginny were frozen in shock at his words. As soon as they processed what he was saying, they both moved closer to him and took his hands. From that day on, Theo, Draco, and Ginny became inseparable and could always be seen together, wherever they went. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
